National Health and Nutrition Examination Survey III (NHANES III) began the collection of data in October, 1988. Staff of the Branch continued to provide training to the four NHANES dental examiners for the dental assessments of tooth conditions and prostheses. In addition, a new dental examiner was trained and calibrated in May, 1989.